In order to realize a global shutter in a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor, there is known an imaging apparatus in which a storage section is provided to a pixel (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
Non-Patent Document 1: Keita Yasutomi, Shinya Itoh, Shoji Kawahito, “A 2.7e-Temporal Noise 99.7% Shutter Efficiency 92 dB Dynamic Range CMOS Image Sensor with Dual Global Shutter Pixel”, ITE Technical Report, Vol. 34, No. 16, pp. 25-28